


Oblivious

by JRaylin441



Series: Briareus [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: And just wants to get back to his research, Basically this girl tries to hit on Ed, Flirting, Gen, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Who generally has no idea what's going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-06
Updated: 2016-06-06
Packaged: 2018-07-12 14:41:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7109632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JRaylin441/pseuds/JRaylin441
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>June is thoroughly distracted from her schoolwork at the library by a very attractive patron. She then tries to flirt with him. It's really too bad that she's dealing with Ed.</p>
<p>
  <i>She was ruined. This was it. There would never be another man that June would love as much as this one currently seated before her. She had never been an artist, but June suddenly came to understand what an artist meant when they said that they found their muse.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I definitely missed a day in my posting of stories. Whoops! Sorry about that. Hope this one can make up for it!

There was no way he was a student here.

He couldn’t be a student because June would have _remembered_ a face like that. Hell, it should not have been so attractive for a guy to sit in the light of a window and read a book while surrounded by the dusky glow of a library, but this was no ordinary guy. The sunlight did more than crown him; it claimed him. The light toyed with his hair and skin and the line of his jaw in a way that suggested that he and the sun were rather well-acquainted. The sun announced that this was its child.

Though, looking closely at him, June could guess that this would have been obvious even if they had met by the darkness of the new moon.

It made him untouchable, this declaration from the stars. In any other situation, June would have already been across the room and working her way to a situation where they could comfortably move to a place where _noise_ was more acceptable. As it was, she found herself hesitating, though she still made sure to check her surroundings. Just because she hadn’t pounced yet didn’t mean that anyone else could just come along and take what she had clearly laid claim to.

What was she so afraid of? This was something she had pulled off time and time again. It was easy when dealing with boys her age, the raging ball of hormones that they happened to be. A properly shaped shirt here and a carefully calculated movement there and she could have been reciting nursery rhymes for all they were listening to her words. This one would be no different. Besides, the paper on chemical formulas before her was practically _begging_ for procrastination.

She could do this.

Making sure none of the hesitance leaked onto her face, June set her hips to swinging and began to sashay her way over to the window where the sun-child was sitting. He had a book precariously balanced on the edge of the table in front of him, and June set it as her target. As she walked past, her hip bumped the edge of the cover and caused the book to clatter noisily to the floor.

“Oh! I’m so sorry!” Glance at the boy for the first time since she had officially made him her prey.

He was reading.

He was not reading with the half-interested boredom that dominated the faces throughout the building, but with tongue-between-the-teeth, crinkled nose investment. Apparently, too invested to notice what could have been a wonderful meeting for him. He was lucky that his attraction was even stronger up close, because June decided to give him another chance to get this right.

“I’ll just pick it back up and be on my way.” So perhaps her voice was a little bit louder than was strictly necessary, but there were no librarians in the near vicinity, and so far the plot to catch Sunshine’s attention wasn’t working. Even so, June took the time to bend sharply at the waist – pausing a moment to allow notice of all the benefits her short skirt and low-cut shirt were currently providing – before straightening up with the book in hand.

He was still reading.

Fine. No more time for playing coy. One color-tipped fingernail tapping the top line of the book. A crease of irritation started to form between two golden eyebrows, and that was the biggest response she had gotten so far, so June allowed her hand to drift further, until the finger was tapping out an uneven beat on the center of the page.

Slowly, awareness seemed to seep into the set of Sunshine’s shoulders. Eventually, he glanced at the page number and closed the book with a sharp _thunk_ that could have caught June’s finger if she hadn’t pulled it back in time.

“What.” The question was flat, and angry eyes were turned in June’s direction.

Oh _hell_.

She was ruined. This was it. There would never be another man that June would love as much as this one currently seated before her. She had never been an artist, but June suddenly came to understand what an artist meant when they said that they found their muse. Her hands twitched in her pockets, aching to sculpt a rendition of this body and preserve everything about it to live on as a reminder, thousands of years from now, that someone like this had graced the face of the earth with his otherworldly presence.

The lamplight eyes lingered for maybe a moment, before any interest in them faded out into a dull glaze that suggested the owner would be allowing the next words out of June’s mouth to slip right in one ear and out the other.

“I’ve never seen you around here before. Surely I would have noticed if you came here often?” She folded her arms across her chest to allow for full display of her assets, but Sunshine merely gave an indignant snort and went to open his book back up.

“I’m doing research on an assignment. I’ll be gone in a few days.” At least it was an intelligent response. At the moment, June was taking everything that she could get.

“So you’re here on a job? Or are you more of a drifter? If you need a place to stay, I have a –”

“I’ve already got a place.” He cut her off without glancing up from the reopened book.

“Oh.” Why was this _so hard_? She was never this bad at flirting. Of course, sun-child was turning out to exceptionally dense. It was time to step it up. “Well. If you ever need a place to rest or, _anything_ else, you can give me a call. I’ll give you my number.”

There was a small pad of paper that she kept in her back pocket for just this sort of occasion, and she whipped it out now, scrawling her name and phone number across the page in easy-to-read script. Her colored nails pressed small crescents into the pulp as she slid the thing across the table. The second her hand was removed, however, it can sliding back, topped by a white-gloved hand.

“I’ve got everything I need.”

An exasperated sigh slipped out June’s lips before she could stop it, and Sunshine looked back up from his book to shoot her a questioning glance.

“Um, thank you? For the offer?” It looked like he was grasping at straws now, trying to figure out just what he had said to offend her, and this was too much. All she wanted was a quick roll in the hay with a boy made of sunlight, and this was what she got instead: one of the most awkward and stilted conversations she had ever participated in.

To hell with subtlety. “Look, I’m trying to ask you if you would like to spend the night with me. And sleep together.” The lamplight eyes widened to almost comical proportions. “You have my number. Call me if that sounds like something you would like to do.”

He looked for all the world like someone had just popped his life raft, floundering and gaping at her. “But, I have research to do.”

Unbelievable.

“You know what? Screw it. Enjoy your damn books.” She knew it was childish, but June could already feel her cheeks beginning to burn. She whirled on her heel and marched back over to her table, hitting one of his books to the floor as she went. The paper on chemical formulas was waiting, and she took her anger out on it in a furious storm of writing.

“Slow down there, hon, or you’ll burn a hole in the paper.” Jill, who had probably already written the damn thing, flounced into the chair next to her, but June continued on as if she hadn’t noticed. “No, seriously, what’s up?” June ignored her until the pencil was tugged from her grip, and only then did she realize that she was mirroring the experience she had just gone through with Sunshine. With a snarl, she folded her arms on the table and shoved her head onto them like a pillow.

There was silence for a moment, and then “Whoa. Drop dead gorgeous at four o’clock. Hot damn, but I wouldn’t mind some of that.” There was a clench of dread in June’s stomach, but she looked anyway. Sure enough, there was Sunshine.

“Don’t _bother_ ,” she snarled.

**Author's Note:**

> In regard to Ed's response, I just wanted to say that I don't so much headcannon Ed as asexual so much as single-minded. I think, when the time comes, he would be sexually attracted to Winry and everything, but when he's trying to get Al's body back he doesn't even allow that sort of thought to cross his mind. Cause he's got other stuff to do.
> 
> What's my basis for that? Absolutely nothing! Tear it apart if you wish! Just let me know what you thought in a comment. ^_^


End file.
